


she's okay

by weatheredlaw



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>though she be but little, she is fierce</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's okay

**Author's Note:**

> find it [here](http://8tracks.com/weatheredlaw/she-s-okay) at 8tracks.
> 
> (i was going to type out the lyrics but honestly these are gr8 songs they speak for themselves)

 


End file.
